


Honey I Wrecked the Car

by Feather_Burner



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Violence, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Burner/pseuds/Feather_Burner
Summary: Ace gets into a car accident and Eric is left to pick up the pieces. (It's a ship if you squint.)





	Honey I Wrecked the Car

The car was totalled. It sat smoking on the side of the road. The hunk of metal that was the hood bent around the trunk of a tree. Glass got stuck in everything, including Ace.  
  
Ace had made it out of the car, though not un scratched. In his shocked state, Ace hobbled down the street, bleeding out but not feeling it.  
  
Eric's house was closest, so that's where Ace ended up. Wheezing, ace propped himself up against the  door (leaving a bloody hand print) and knocked on the door.  
  
  
At this hour of the night, Eric was startled. "J-just a minte!" He scampered down the stairs, wearing little more than his fur coat. He truly looked like an alert fox. When he opened the door, he gasped--  in fell Ace, covered in shards of glass, bleeding.  
  
Before he could scream,  he caught him.  
  
"Acey! What did you do!?" Eric asked, shaking as he brushed some hair out of Ace's eyes. Ace tried to act tough and smiled.  
  
"I wrecked the car, Carr!" He proceeded to giggle like mad. Eric wanted to join in, but all that came out were panicked breaths.  
  
"Okay, okay. You just stay here while I call an ambulance." Eric propped his friend up against the door and rushed to the phone. He told the officer what the problem was and was told to just wait with Ace. He hung up.  
  
"Acey how fast were you going?" Little did he realize, tears were starting to fall down his cheeks. Ace reached up with a bloody hand to dry them.  
  
"There there Eric, don't cry baby! I feel fine!"  
  
"You're bleeding on my floor! You're not fine!"  
  
"Shhh." Ace went in for a hug, which Eric shakily complied to, after shaking some of the glass out of Ace's shirt. Ace made a hum like this made him content. Eric stopped panicking a bit.  
  
Sirens marked the arrival of the first responders. Bright lights blurred in Eric's teary eyes. Paramedics helped Ace into the back of an ambulance.  
  
"C-can I come with him?"  Eric sniffed.  
  
"Just be quick."  
  
Eric stepped into the back of the ambulance and the doors closed as they took off.  
  
"You'll be okay," he said to Ace, but Ace didn't seem to hear him. His eyes were closed, hopefully he was just asleep.  
  
It was a cold and worrisome night for Eric. Once they were at the hospital, he didn't see much of Ace. The doctors had to stitch him up and see to it that he didn't lose too much blood.  
Eric was left to sit in the waiting room overnight- like hell he was just gonna leave him there!  
  
...  
  
The next morning Eric woke up early and hit the gift shop before attempting to see Ace. He wanted to get him something, even if gift shop gifts weren't known for their quality.  
  
There were flowers, but those would die because Ace wouldn't care enough to water them.  There were books, but Ace wouldn't read them.  
  
"Huh. You're really hard to shop for," he mused to himself. A woman gave him a look. He didn't care though, on his four hours of sleep.  
  
A toy fox caught his eye. Perfect! He purchased it and tucked it safely into his pocket.  
  
Now it was time to find Ace- his room was up a couple floors. Eric ran up the stairs.  
  
When he got to the room he was panting. "Ace! You're  up!" He really was up- he was standing and looking out the window, in nothing but a hospital gown. "Your ass is showing."  
  
That made Ace turn around. "Oh hey! Eric, c'mere!" He walked over to give Eric a weak hug. Eric could tell he was sore and guided him back to the bed.  
  
"Aw take it easy Ace... how are you holding up?"  
  
Ace shrugged. "I lived!" He was all smiles despite being covered in bruises and bandages. A trooper.  
  
Eric sat down beside him,  perhaps a bit too close, and pulled out his gift for Ace.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a fox, you twit." He tossed it at Ace jokingly. Ace pet it and held it close to him, then held Eric too.   
  
"Aww, now I got two foxes!"  
  
Eric laughed. "You can keep that one on your dash. Think of me when you're about to do some dumb shit." He was just glad Ace was alive after such a close call, but he'd let him have it.  
  
"I think I'll be taking a cab for the next few months, they suspended my license."  
  
"I think that's a good idea."


End file.
